Plaisir électrique
by Jana Helen Laivel
Summary: Qu'est-ce le plaisir? Dean va tester sur Castiel, mais les effets seront légèrement...électriques!


**Hello! Voici mon 1er texte intégralement slash! Je commence en beauté avec un petit Destiel légèrement citroneux! Comprenez par là qu'il y aura du Lemon! Un petit lemon tout gentil. Mis à part cela, Supernatural et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

**En vous souhaitant une agréable lecture^^**

* * *

-Dean ? J'ai froid, se plaignit Castiel.

-Tu peux avoir froid, toi, un ange ? se moqua Dean.

-Dean ! pressa l'ange dans un gémissement.

L'humain eut un sourire, il était comblé et pouvait enfin se vanter d'être l'homme le plus heureux de la terre. Du moins en ce moment, car il en voulait encore à son meilleur ami d'avoir achevé sa superbe part de tarte qui n'avait rien demandé.

-Aide-moi, Dean ! pria encore l'ange, faisant des yeux de chien battu.

-Ecoute Cas', je ne sais pas comment t'aider !

-Mais...

-Que veux-tu que je fasse ? demanda l'homme avec malice.

-Tu le sais très bien, Dean.

Un autre sourire illumina le visage de l'humain. Oui, il savait parfaitement comment donner chaud à son ange. Mais il attendit d'abord que son ami s'explique, rêvant depuis longtemps de l'entendre demander une chose en particulier.

-Dean ! Ne m'oblige pas à le dire, bouda l'ange, bien qu'il avait conscience que cette fois, Dean n'allait pas l'épargner dans ses humiliations.

Après tout, il l'avait bien mérité...il avait osé voler la part de tarte savoureuse de Dean car son estomac d'ange gargouillait, bizarrement.

-Dean...peux-tu...peux-tu continuer ce que tu me faisais ?

-Ca porte un nom, tu sais ! sourit-il, attendant patiemment qu'un mot sorte !

-Je ne peux pas le dire ! Oh Dean, j'ai froid sans ta bouche sur moi ! se plaignit une nouvelle fois Castiel, le rouge prenant possession de ses joues.

-Je veux bien remettre ma bouche là où elle était avant...ah zut, je ne me souviens plus d'où elle était !

-Elle était en bas, Dean. Très en bas.

-Mh ?

-Sur...sur ma verge, parvint enfin à dire Castiel avant de baisser rapidement la tête, rougissant.

Il avait beau être un ange, quelques traces d'humanité faisaient surface en lui, surtout lorsqu'il était près de Dean, cet homme à qui il avait avoué ses sentiments quelques mois après avoir découvert que Lucifer avait resurgi de la Cage. Quelques mois avant l'Apocalypse. Et l'Apocalypse était toujours d'actualité, mais aucun des deux hommes n'y faisait attention lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble. Car oui, maintenant ils étaient ensemble. Mais depuis que Castiel avait chapardé, en toute innocence, la tarte de son amant, ce dernier se refusait à lui faire du bien et à le tenir au chaud dans sa bouche !

-Qui a pris ma tarte sans me demander la permission ? grogna l'humain.

-Je suis...désolé, Dean...mais elle était si tentante !

-Cas' ! C'était _**MA**_ tarte ! J'ai faim moi ! Il faut que je mange quelque chose !

-Je peux aller t'acheter une tarte si tu veux ! tenta de négocier l'ange.

-Non, toi, tu restes là ! le retint-il, posant ses mains sur le beau postérieur ferme de son amant céleste.

Castiel frissonna de plaisir. Depuis qu'il était l'amant de son cher protégé, il avait enfin pu ressentir de nouvelles émotions. Et le plaisir était une émotion qu'il avait adoré ressentir.

-En fait, j'ai faim de toi, mon cher petit ange qui a si froid en bas !

-Dean ?

-Chut, demanda Dean avant de reprendre sa sucette en bouche.

En vérité, ce n'était pas une sucette, évidemment ! Castiel gémit et se retint de tomber de la banquette de l'Impala. Quand Dean prenait son membre excité en bouche, cela lui faisait toujours le même effet. Et à chaque fois, il devait s'appuyer sur quelque chose pour éviter de causer des problèmes à son amant. Ce dernier resserra immédiatement ses lèvres autour de la hampe de l'ange qui ondula des hanches. Dean s'arrêta cependant, d'humeur joueuse.

-Dean, ne t'arrête pas ! couina le pauvre ange pris dans un véritable tourbillon de plaisir.

-Alors que veux-tu que je fasse, Cas' ?

-S...suce-moi, demanda-t-il timidement, n'aimant guère utiliser ce langage mais sachant que son amant extrêmement capricieux adorait entendre de sa bouche.

-Volontiers, Cas' !

Et quelques secondes passèrent avant que des gémissements et des grognements n'emplissent l'Impala de nouveau. Et là, quelque chose d'étrange se passa. La radio de la voiture si précieuse s'alluma, tandis que d'autres appareils électriques la suivaient. Le propriétaire du véhicule n'eut pas envie de lever la tête pour voir ce qui se passait, sa priorité était de faire jouir son amant qu'il aimait !

-Dean..., murmura Castiel en énochian, relâchant ses mains et les laissant tomber le long de son corps.

Une douce lumière l'inonda doucement. Et soudain, les fenêtres de l'Impala, cette chère voiture qui n'avait rien demandé, éclatèrent et tombèrent à l'extérieur alors que Dean recueillit la jouissance de son ange. Un orgasme avec Castiel, amant de Dean Winchester, c'était ça...une bagnole qui tombait une fois de plus en ruine, une tarte perdue à jamais, et des excuses piteuses de la part dudit Castiel quand il vit où avait atterri le fruit de son plaisir coupable...

* * *

**Alors, comment était ce petit os? ^^**


End file.
